


Revenge Saga

by rosaronova



Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7571914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosaronova/pseuds/rosaronova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following on from the events of Persona 4 using the accomplice ending.<br/>At this point in time the events of before are done however things change when detective Naoto Shirogane accepts a job with an old rival.</p><p>All warnings are currently set based on the original version of this however are subject to change!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge Saga

**Author's Note:**

> All warnings are currently set based on the original version of this however are subject to change!

'I'll be going out of town for a while...' Naoto explained to the team, it was a sunny midsummer afternoon in Inaba where everyone was in attendance. The comment, as expected, raised concern to the Investigation Team, Chie was first to stand.  
"I see, is this for a case?" Chie's question was met with a brief nod from the detective who rested back in her chair with a sigh.  
"It is, I'll be away for about a month, if not a few weeks. Its been a long time since a case has came up like this - im not even certain about some of the details myself." Naoto looked away, she had a great group of friends, this was the first time she had to leave for a long period following the events that brought them all together.   
"O-Okay Nao-chan, just keep in touch okay?" Teddie burst in, he'd just finished his 5th ice cream at this point.  
"Don't worry Naoto - we'll be here if you need us. " Yu spoke calmly to her, placing a hand on her shoulder with a smile. "If you need anything just ask."  
"You mean it?" Naoto broke out a smile. "T-Thank you...It means a lot, really it does."

Later that night, Naoto set off in the back of a hired car out of Inaba, a small city nearby with a giant tv tower in the centre, acting as an iconic emblem for the town. Naoto checked into her hotel when her phone began to ring - the commissioner was on the other end of the line, informing her that she would be meeting her case partner and starting the case the following day. She lay back on the double bed, holding herself as she glanced at the phone; photos from when she was with the team, letting a tear slip as she fell to rest.  
"I'll be back soon, I promise..."


End file.
